Bequeath
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Rai used to be human before he was turned into the Noblesse.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Rai used to be human before he was turned into the Noblesse.

 **Contains** : Major character death

This has been kicking about on my tumblr for about nine months while I tried to figure out how to make it postable.

Pretty doubtful I'll make an expanded version of this.

* * *

 **Bequeath**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Rai used to be human before he was turned into the Noblesse (because who better than someone who used to be human to _actually_ look out for humans rather than the people who _think_ they're looking out for humans) so he gets all this power but it's also finite.

Over time, he bit by bit loses his humanity because it hurts and he's lived longer as a Noblesse than a human and he's constantly surrounded (for a given definition of) by nobles. With the distance and the loneliness, it's easier to pack everything away, especially when he can feel the emotions of those around him.

He eventually meets Muzaka, who's like him but not quite, and then Frankenstein comes along.

Frankenstein isn't like the humans Rai remembers, doesn't feel like it, but he can't remember anything about them anyway apart from the times where he stepped in as Noblesse to do his duty before leaving again, feeling those terrified of his power.

Things happen, Rai has to use his power to protect humans, uses up his life force until it's all spent.

The next Noblesse has to be human.

Frankenstein.

xOx

Once the dust has cleared, Frankenstein is grieving (there's a gaping hole in his mind where he and his master were connected and over the centuries it had been comfort, a constant even while searching for him because he at least knew Master was _alive_ and now it's just _gone_ ) but there is now something else Frankenstein has to know, has to do.

He became the Noblesse because he'd been close to Master (physically? Emotionally?) and there are three humans under his care at that very moment, not to say the least of the children that he looks after, the heaving city he lives in. He has to know how the next Noblesse is chosen.

Is it proximity when the Noblesse dies? How close the Noblesse is to a human emotionally? (Is this what had happened to Master when the previous Noblesse died…?)

M-21 is the most likely to be chosen if it's those by sheer fact of his werewolf heart giving him longevity so he's more likely to still be around when Frankenstein dies. Though Tao's and Takeo's modified status may also prolong their life.

And the place where their contract had been still hurts with the lack, but he has to - know… What if the contract had been the point where the Noblesse status passes on?

Frankenstein can feel three contracts already available that are waiting to be acknowledged.

So does he tell them and accept if they still want to contract and they protect humans together, or does he keep it from them so they won't live the life his Master had?

xOx

The trio make their choices. They stay, they make a contract with Frankenstein.

Tao makes a tracking device that's powered by the body's rhythm, because, 'We _know_ what happened when _he_ went into hibernation, Boss. Yeah, we're not losing you that easily.'

Things happen, Frankenstein has to use his power to protect humans, uses up his life force until he can't anymore and loses consciousness.

He wakes up much later greeted by three faces that haven't aged, and two that have slightly, the contracts thrumming strong in his mind.

* * *

Inspired by this post: yarrayora tumblr com / post / 94389553016


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Frankenstein curled around Rai's body, trembling as Rai's clothes stained with more blood, spreading out faster than he could stop it.

Major character death.

* * *

 **Bequeath  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Frankenstein curled around his Lord's body, trembling as Master's clothes stained with more blood, spreading out faster than he could stop it.

There was no stopping it this time, not when Master had taken off all his seals and Frankenstein had felt Master's agony as his body fell apart through their link.

Frankenstein's vision wavered as tears collected in his eyes, Master's outline starting to blur and brighten. He could only hold his Lord's body as it disintegrated, turning into particles of light to fade in the wind.

Their link collapsed, leaving an empty space that Frankenstein had _always_ been aware of all these centuries. That had always been there, filled with Master's presence.

Frankenstein lurched to his feet, turning to the ones who had made Master use up his life force, rage boiling to the surface as he lifted his hand to the sky. He gritted his teeth, power thrumming in him as he called Dark Spear to him.

He had one split second to know something was wrong. There was too much power. It was like there had been a dam (a seal) around him and now he had access to _everything_.

His hands burned where Master's blood lay and of course-! Frankenstein roared in grief as Master's power swelled up in him and wings ripped out from his back in the same instant Dark Spear crackled into his palm.

Frankenstein could hear the panicked cries of those _bastards_ over the howling in his head baying for blood.

Well. Frankenstein flexed his wings, feeling their heft as power sung in his veins, ready to be called and used. He would gladly let Dark Spear have their fill of those who had killed Master.

Once _he_ was finished with them.

* * *

Probably influenced by qdeanna's comic here (qdeanna tumblr com / post / 148943754550

Inspired by sharingwritingprompt's 'A mortal witnesses the death of a god. While cradling the god as it dies, the mortal is washed in the god's blood.


End file.
